Super Sons
Super Sons is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Adventures of the Super Sons #11: 05 Jun 2019 Current Issue :Adventures of the Super Sons #12: 03 Jul 2019 Next Issue :none Status Adventures of the Super Sons is scheduled for twelve issues. Characters Main Characters *'Robin/Damien Wayne' *'Superboy/Jon Kent' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Adventures of the Super Sons #12 Adventures of the Super Sons #11 Adventures of the Super Sons #10 Adventures of the Super Sons #9 Adventures of the Super Sons #8 Adventures of the Super Sons #7 Adventures of the Super Sons #6 Adventures of the Super Sons #5 Adventures of the Super Sons #4 Adventures of the Super Sons #3 Adventures of the Super Sons #2 Adventures of the Super Sons #1 Super Sons/Dynomutt Special #1 Super Sons #16 Super Sons #15 Super Sons #14 Super Sons #13 Super Sons #12 Super Sons #11 Super Sons Annual #1 Super Sons #10 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Super Sons, vol. 1: When I Grow Up' - Collects #1-5. "We meet a new villain whose ascension parallels the boys’ own understanding of their powers-except that he believes it’s his right to rule over every being on the planet!" - *'Super Sons, vol. 2: Planet of the Capes' - Collects #6-10. "Robin has a new member in mind for the Teen Titans, and—spoiler alert—it's Superboy! But something sinister is at work, and Damian's real motives for introducing Jon to the team are revealed to devastating consequences!" - *'Super Sons of Tomorrow' - Collects #11-12, plus Superman vol. 4 #37-38 & Teen Titans vol. 4 #15. "The Super Sons are on the run after discovering Superboy’s dark destiny—and the Batman of Tomorrow has recruited the Teen Titans to stop them! But the reunion gives way to the big question: Is the life of an innocent child worth more than the lives of millions?" - *'Super Sons, vol. 3: Parent Trap' - Collects #13-16 & Annual #1. "Talia al Ghul returns for her son Damian, whom she trained from birth to be an assassin. With the evil in Robin’s past finally revealed to Superboy, it might be too much for the Sons’ partnership to survive...especially when the boys find out her next victim is one of the most important people in their lives!" - *'Adventures of the Super Sons, vol. 1: Action Detective' - Collects Adventures #1-6. "Robin and Superboy stand face to face with Rex Luthor, Joker Jr. and other psychos pulled right from your nightmares in an interstellar adventure featuring the Gang. The Gang has already robbed Superboy of his powers, and now they’re ready to reveal their grand plan!" - *'Adventures of the Super Sons, vol. 2: Little Monsters' - Collects Adventures #7-12. "Locked in an intergalactic juvenile detention facility, Superboy and Robin meet the youngest—and meanest—Green Lantern ever! Well, sort of a GL. Mostly a GL. Really more of a trainee, but don’t tell the bad guys, okay? Plus, Joker Jr. returns...the clown who may be the boys’ last, best hope to stop the Gang!" - - Hardcovers *'Super Sons Omnibus' - Collects #1-16 & Annual #1, plus Super Sons/Dynomutt Special, Superman vol. 4 #10-11 & 37-38 and Teen Titans vol. 4 #15. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Peter J. Tomasi. Artist/Covers: Jorge Jimenez. Publishing History First published in 2017. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero